The present invention relates to a unique snow filter for use in an air supply system for the cabin of an airplane.
In an airplane, an air supply system serves to provide conditioned air flow into the cabin by way of an arrangement of air ducts. The conditioned air has been prepared into a desirable and comfortable state from an undesirable state. Before the air reaches the cabin, it is subject to conditions, such as low temperatures, that cause ice particles to form. These particles are known as “snow” in the art. As the air, mixed with snow, flows through the air ducts toward the cabin, it becomes necessary to filter out the snow from the passing air.
Prior art snow filters serve to filter snow from air along a single path and tend to result in a snow filter that clogs easily, thus rendering the snow filter ineffective. It would be desirable to provide the air ducts of the air supply system for the cabin of an airplane with a snow filter of a type that will not clog as it effectively filters snow from the passing flow of air.
The unique snow filter of the present invention is effective in filtering snow from the passing flow of air while remaining free of clogs.